pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 52 - An Inner Fear Turned Reality, Timothy’s Timely Appearance
Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Alice and Tanza continued to watch as Randy and Hinta tried to hit Akane. Akane swung a punch at Hinta, but she jumped backwards stopping several feet. Hinta put both her fist at her side as they flared up with the red energy around them. She then threw her hands forward and fired two beams of red energy toward Akane that began to swirl around each other. Randy quickly moved out of the way just as the attack hit Akane and caused a large explosion. “Now it’s my turn!” Randy shouted Randy raised his hands above his head and created a large sphere of orange energy. He then threw it and it exploded within the cloud of dust causing an even larger explosion. “How do you like that.” said Randy breathing heavy. Just then a beam of white energy shot out of the cloud toward Hinta and hit her causing a huge explosion. Randy watched in disbelief as Hinta’s motionless body went plummeting toward the ground. Randy looked back over at the cloud and saw Akane dash out of the cloud toward him. In a flash Akane appeared in front of Randy and hit him in the stomach causing him to double over in pain. “You earthling’s are more powerful than we gave you all credit for, but in the end your still no match for us.” smiled Akane Akane then raised his left hand and hit Randy sending him quickly flying toward Bock, but just as he was about to hit Tanza pushed him out of the way. Randy hit Tanza and they both were sent crashing down to the ground creating a large crater. “Oh no…Tanza!” shouted Brock Ash, Misty and Brock flew down to the crater and saw Tanza laid beside Randy both of them were unconscious under rubble. “Now with Tanza’s out of the fight…that leaves only us to fight.” trembled Brock “But we can’t…if Tanza, Randy, Rodney, Jamie, Hinta or Alice couldn’t beat him there’s no way that we can.” panicked Misty Ash looked at Misty as she talked and he could clearly the fear in her voice He looked at both Misty and Brock as they looked at Randy and Tanza in the crater both had signs of fear across their. “Chu…Pika…Pi.” Pikachu said as he stood on Ash’s shoulder. Ash looked up at Akane as he slowly floated down toward the ground while looking at them still smiling. Like the times though he didn’t want to admit it there was nothing that they could do. He knew that Pikachu was right and that things seemed hopeless even if they tried to fight. “Now it’s time to die!” Akane shouted “Where are you Timothy.” thought Alice “Oh no.” said Ash They all looked up at Akane as he held out his hand and created a sphere of white energy in front of him. Ash tried to rack his brain for anyway to get out of the situation that they were in, but he couldn’t. Akane fired the large sphere of energy and it quickly sped toward them. “Pi.” said Pikachu as Ash grabbed him. “Misty catch!” shouted Ash Misty looked over toward Ash and on reflex caught Pikachu in her hand. She looked at Ash he disappeared and then reappeared in front of them. “What are you doing Ash!” shouted Misty “Pi…Pikachu!” Pikachu shouted “I have to do something…if I don’t then where all dead!” shouted Ash The white sphere of energy got near them, but just as it was about to hit Ash stopped it with his bare hands. Ash struggled to hold the attack back putting everything he had to stop from being pushed back. “I won’t give up.” said Ash to himself. “Come on Ash…you can do it.” said Alice breathing heavy. “Ash.” thought Misty to herself. Ash continued to hold back the attack, but after a few minutes he began to lose ground and the attack began to push him back. Ash look back at Misty and Pikachu out the corner of his eye and saw them watching him. He saw that they both had the look of fear and worry their eyes as he fought the attack. Ash turned back around and then he remembers his training with Timothy and he remembered something he told him. “Courage it is the discovery that you may not win and trying when you know you can lose''. ''Well then starting right here I’m going to give my all!” shouted Ash Just a white energy erupted around Ash and white electrical energy began to surge around his body. He began to slowly push the attack back as the electrical energy began to strike the ground around him. “No way…Misty do you feel that?” asked Brock “Yeah Ash’s power is growing.” said Misty “Pika.” said Pikachu “Do it Ash.” smiled Alice They all looked at Ash in wonder as he continued to slowly walk forward pushing the attack back. Akane and Jaice watched in amazement as the attack continued to be pushed back by Ash. Jaice pushed the scouter’s button and it clicked on calculating Ash’s power. “These earthling are something else.” said Akane “Yes…his power is rising fast. It’s already at 4,500 and it still going up.” thought Jaice “Well I’ll be and I thought he was one of the weak one’s, but it won’t help.” smiled Akane Akane held up his fist and it flared up with white energy surrounding it. He threw his hand forward releasing small white sphere of energy which collided with the larger sphere. The larger sphere began to shine and all of a sudden it erupted creating a dome of energy and a powerful shockwave. ………………. Just then Timothy appeared outside of the Hidden Shadow Village with Kachu, Nina and Nikita by his side. They all looked around as the ground shook and a powerful gust of wind threw the land. They all noticed two powerful energies coming from the two Dorashin’s. “Do you feel that…two powerful energy‘s?” asked Timothy “Chu.” nodded Kachu “Mew.” nodded Nina “Be…Be.” nodded Nikita “Pika…Chu…Pika…Pikachu.” said Kachu “Yea I feel it to…there are 8 other power’s, 1 power is steadily increasing, 2 are stable, one is faint, but readable and there are 4 other power’s that are faint and dropping quickly.” said Timothy “Me…Mew.” panicked Nina “Be.” panicked Nikita “Yeah let’s let going now…grab onto me and hold on tight.” urged Timothy Kachu climbed into a large pocket on the inside of Timothy’s jacket while Nina and Nikita climbed into the two pockets outside of his jacket. Timothy floated up into the air and looked around as he continued to sense the two massive energies. “That explosion came from Pern Island…hold on everybody. I’ll be their in a sec.” thought Timothy All of a sudden in a flash of light Timothy disappeared leaving the sound of booming thunder in his wake. ………………. Back on the battlefield the explosion left a huge crater in the ground in its wake. Ash woke up and got to his feet moving rubble off the top of him. He looked around the battlefield his head throbbing from the explosion. “Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Alice.” He said He stood up nearly falling back over, but he was able to catch his balance before he hit the ground. He tried to focus his mind to try and pick up Misty’s energy, but it proved a challenge as his head seemed foggy. “Hay Jaice look…he survived.” laughed Akane “Impressive.” smiled Jaice They both looked at Ash as he stumbled around searching for his friends nearly falling over with every step. “So what to do about him?” asked Akane “Just finish him.” said Jaice “Yes sir.” smiled Akane and he disappeared. After a few minutes of stumbling around Ash were finally able to pick up Misty energy signal and he began to follow it. He found her on her unconscious on her side with Pikachu, Brock and Alice not to far away. Ash stared at Misty’s face as the sun shined off her skin making it seem as if she was in some kind of deep sleep. Fear suddenly gripped Ash as he remember the dream he had days earlier. Ash felt a sudden surge of energy and when he turned around he saw Akane standing several feet away from him. As he watched Akane walk toward him he began to have flash’s of the dream he had. The smile Akane had on his face sent wave’s of fear throughout his body paralyzing him. Ash’s heart began to pound hard like it was about to jump out of his chest as Akane walked up on him. “You and your friend put up and interesting fight.” smiled Akane Ash tried to find the strenght to say something, but the fear he felt wouldn’t allow him to say anything. Akane kicked Ash in the stomach and sent him rolling backwards coming to a stop on his back. Ash rolled over on his hands and knees holding his stomach coughing from the impact. “But the fight end’s now…starting with you.” laughed Akane as he held out his hand. Across the field Jaice watched Akane toy with Ash knocking him around when all of a sudden his scouter beep on. “What’s this my scouter is picking up a another power reading headed this way.” said Jaice He looked around as the scouter continued to calculate the power it detected and when he stopped a look of shock cam across his face. “Whatever is headed this way has a power level of 15,000. This has to be that fighter that defeated Gillz, but with a power level that high…that could only be the tip of the iceberg.” thought Jaice to himself. Akane picked up Ash and let him go before punching him in the stomach and sending his flying back. Ash hit the ground hard creating a small crater on impact, before rolling over on his side grasping his stomach. Ash began coughing from the blow and then looked up at Akane as he stood at the edge of the small crater. “Well kid seems you’ve got no more fight in you. Time for you end.” laughed Akane Akane held out his hand as it began to glow with a white energy creating a white sphere of energy in front of it. Ash’s tried to move, but he couldn’t move an inch his body thrashed from the beating. “We gave it our all Timothy.” thought Ash to himself. Ash closed his eye’s as and began to smile as the fear that once griped him began to disappear. A smile came across his face as he felt that his mind and heart now filled with the warmth of knowing that he had given the battle his all. “Since your smiling ii guess that means that you’ve made peace with death so say goodbye.” laughed Akane Ash looked at the sphere of white energy when all of a sudden he noticed the clouds in the sky began to swirl. He continued to watch as the clouds as they continued to swirl around and open part of the sky and he suddenly felt an enormous power. “Ha…looks like he finally made It.” smiled Ash “What’s that?” asked Akane Akane looked at Ash smile and then he notice that he was looking at something in the sky. He looked up and saw a large group of clouds swirling around an open part of the sky. “What the hell is going on?” wondered Akane All of a sudden Ash felt a sudden drop in the air pressure and he saw a flash of light before Akane was sent flying. Ash uncovered his eye and in front of him he saw Timothy standing in front of him. “So you managed to stay alive long enough for me to get here.” laughed Timothy “Yeah, but what took you?” asked Ash trying to laugh. “Sorry I overslept.” laughed Timothy scratching his head. “Chu.” waved Kachu as he jumped out of his jacket. “Be.” waved Nikita as she floated out of his pocket. “Mew.” waved Nina as she floated out of his pocket. Timothy looked around and spotted Akane picking himself up off of the ground with Jaice standing near him. He then grabbed two pokéballs out of his jacket and tossed them up behind him. In a flash of red light both Lucaria and Jin appeared and they looked at him. “Alright Jin, Kachu, and Nikita I want you three to gather everybody. Lucaria and Nina I want you two to heal them. Ok.” smiled Timothy All his pokémon nodded and scattered out looking for the rest of the group. To Be Continued…… Category:Season 3 Content